Style Guide
This is the Style Guide for the Westworld Wiki. It lays out the way we create and edit articles here. Please use the comments below to discuss individual points from this document. One of us can make the agreed change in the document when we have an agreement. Names of TV Series, Films, Books etc. Use italics to show that the word or phrase is the title of a TV programme, film or book; like this. Beyond Westworld. In WikiText (source code mode or the rich text editor) that looks like this: Beyond Westworld Episode Names Episode names should be in double quotes (speech marks), like this: "The Original". Where it's a Westworld (TV Series) episode that's been mentioned, the name should be in double quotes as well as linked to the article for that episode, like this "The Original". In WikiText (source code mode) that looks like this: "The Original" Character Names The name of a character is the one given in the credits of Westworld. Where the character has a generic name such as "Second Guest" it should be in double quotes (speech marks). Linking Character Names, Episodes, Locations, Weapons etc. The first use of a character's name, such as Logan in a section should always be linked back to the article for that character. After that, uses of that character's name needn't be linked unless there's a particular reason. For instance, in a long section it might be useful to link a character's name or a location more than once if the first use is no longer visible on the screen. Quotations From One Person Use the quotes template when you use words that have been written or spoken by someone other than you. Like this: In source code mode, or when using the rich text editor, it looks like this. From Two People Use the template to post quotes that are being said by two separate people. Use the template to post a short conversation between two people. Article Format Examples With all articles, make the most of the the builtin template . Never type the name of an article in the article itself, always use to make it easy to copy and re-use the article later. Infobox templates automatically look for the image .jpg to show as the main picture. So for the article "Anthony Hopkins", load an image file called Anthony Hopkins.jpg and you don't have to change the code in the example, it just works. Episodes Please use this example if you need to create an article for an episode. "Example Episode" Characters Please use this example if you need to create an article for a character. Example Character Cast Please use this example if you need to create an article for a cast member. Example Cast Member Weapons Please use this example if you need to create a new weapon. Example Weapon Language Grammar & American Spelling vs British Westworld is an American production. Always use American spellings of a word when quoting a character's lines from an American work. Other than direct quotations, either the British or American spelling of a word is ok. Please be tolerant of people's use of English, and be polite. Remember that people from all over the world edit here and that many are writing in a language which is foreign to them. So, please don't convert American spellings to the British versions, or the other way around. Bad Language & Profanity No Bad Language or Profanity except when quoting from the TV Show. Please don't use Bad Language or Profanity unless you need to, use it as little as possible. Racism & Sexism No Racism or Sexism, none. Complaints If you have a complaint about a user here or a copyright issue, please contact one of the administrators on this page . Please get in touch if you are an actor, crew member, or involved in this production in any way and there's something here that's not right; we'll sort it out. If your complaint is that someone changed an article and you disagree with the change, please discuss the issue with that user. Be polite, don't involve admins in editing discussions except as a last resort. An admin's opinion on an editing issue (whether a character is Alive or Unknown for instance) in general carries no more weight than a non admin with similar editing experience here. Please ask a person you both agree on, to decide for you if you really can't agree between yourselves. Please be polite. Category:Administrative Content